


Ginny Weasley - The Death Eaters Prey

by PutOnaCoat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Gangbang, Light Bondage, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PutOnaCoat/pseuds/PutOnaCoat
Summary: Ginny Weasley is running for her life from Death Eaters. Had she known what their plan for her was she may have run a little harder.
Kudos: 18





	Ginny Weasley - The Death Eaters Prey

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick little scene I did for my wife as it is one of her favorite genres to read and I needed distractions from all the nonsense going on in the world. I hope you enjoy!

A small crack rent the cool night air as a figure with flaming red hair seemed to materialize from nothing. Stumbling into a nearby alley Ginny Weasley slumped against the wall, exhausted and in considerable pain. Taking deep shuddering breaths to gain control of herself Ginny began to look around and take stock of her surroundings. No matter how she looked at it she had never been in a tighter fix, alone in a dark alley, injured as she ran from her pursuers and almost completely out of options. 

“What if” Ginny couldn’t help but say to herself as she sat against the wall. What if Harry had defeated Voldemort. What if she had been able to properly finish her education. What if she had been able to learn advanced defensive magic. What if she was anywhere else or anyone else, not constantly on the run from the Death Eaters. What if she hadn’t spent the last few years in constant fear of being caught and murdered. What if seemed to come into her mind often these days, an ever consuming thought to try and escape from the horrors of the life she now had. What if….

Ginny sighed, she knew she didn’t have time to dwell on how things had gone and how she had gotten into this situation, she needed to act. Moving along the wall into the alley she kept to the shadows, trying to stay concealed in case anyone came looking this way, but her thoughts kept wandering to better days with clear skies on the Hogwarts grounds. Oh how she longed to still be there, with her friends and family learning to be a better witch, but those days were long gone and she had to come to terms with it.

A small sound snapped her out of her thoughts, she had stayed still for too long daydreaming. Ginny turned to look at the entrance to the alley and noticed far too late that there were three wands pointing in her direction. 

“Shit!” She exclaimed and pulled her wand out “Prote-” she started too late

“Expelliarmus!” The middle Death Eater shouted and Ginny felt her wand leave her grasp. 

Ginny watched as if in slow motion the thin wand flying in an arc away from her, the one last line of defense she had from certain doom leaving her alone in the alley.

“Nice one Nott” the Death Eater on the right exclaimed “Now we’ve got her”

Ginny had no choice but to run, she ran as fast as she could away from her pursuers hearing their derisive laughter as she went. Thinking fast she tried to find any doors or other openings to run through but found nothing but walls in the growing darkness. She turned to see how far they had come down the alley when she ran into the back wall, she was seriously in trouble now. She turned to face them as they got closer, hands up to try and fight as best she could.

“I think with all the work it has taken to find you we deserve to have a little fun before this ends” Avery said with a sick grin “I need something to help me relax after all this”

“Levicorpus!” 

Ginny felt herself flip upside down in the air. Her robes started to fall down, exposing her underwear. The Death Eaters laughed and looked directly at them. Ginny’s face burning with embarrassment and anger she immediately grabbed her robes and pushed them back up to cover herself.

“Oh, no you don’t, Incarcerous!”

Thick ropes tied themselves tightly around Ginny’s waist pinning her arms to her side.

“That’s better, can’t have you keeping things from us can we?” Avery said with a sneer

The three men advanced on her making comments to one another as they went. Avery came up to her and leaned over to whisper in her ear.

“I’m going to enjoy every bit of this, even if you are a blood traitor” 

He then stood up and hit her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her with the suddenness of the blow. Ginny was used to physical punishment, if this was their plan she would be able to take it, and hope for an opening to escape or fight back. She looked around, taking in their positions in the narrow alley trying to find a weakness.

“You just don’t give up do you? Obscuro!” a thick strip of cloth wrapped around Ginny’s head completely blinding her. This was not at all part of her plan to try and get away

She felt rough hands grab her face, smack, a strong hand came across her cheek. Smack! Another came across the other side, Ginny could feel her skin warm after the impact, and felt the cool air against it in contrast.

“Now the real fun begins,” Avery said, his voice thick with pleasure and malice.

Ginny was beginning to wonder what was happening, she expected to be beaten and tortured, she was not anticipating this slow approach and had no idea what to expect next. Hands grabbed her, holding her in place, another set grabbed her face again pulling on her chin trying to pry open her mouth. Ginny fought against the pressure keeping tightly shut. A small chuckle from her tormentor was followed by fingers pinching her nose closed, blocking her air. When she finally had to give in and open her mouth to take a breath Ginny felt a hard object forced into her mouth. 

Avery had forced his hard cock as far into her mouth as he could, he began to thrust in and out, fucking Ginny’s mouth with cruel force as he held her head in place. Ginny tried to move her head and kick out with her feet but the other hands were holding her tight and the rope kept her arms locked at her side.

The next thing she knew she felt her panties being cut off and thrown away and rough fingers being forced into her pussy, she cried out and began a fresh and more ferocious attempt to move or escape. 

The cock in her mouth kept on it’s punishment of her throat as the hand and fingers kept exploring her most intimate areas. Ginny felt another hand start to roughly rub her clit making her jerk unexpectedly. A finger, slick with her wetness found her anus and slowly started to penetrate. She felt herself tighten against the intrusion and move her hips, this action was met with a sharp and hard smack of a hand against her ass. What little air was left in her lungs left her as she let out a scream in pain and protest. The cock in her mouth left and she was hit across the face again. 

“This is your last warning, blood traitor, keep lashing out and you’ll have a full body bind put on you” Avery warned in a menacing tone.

The other death eaters chuckled and continued their onslaught of her holes.

“It’s my turn Mulciber, get out of the way” complained Nott

Ginny felt the fingers leave her and took the break to try and get back under control. She had no idea what to do or what would come next, just that she needed to try to get away. A different cock had been forced into her mouth before she could even think about resisting, this one was thicker and was being used with even more force against her throat. Another set of fingers found the wet folds of her pussy and began to move around and slide inside her again, roughing finger fucking her slit. Ginny felt hot air on her clit as a mouth covered her, she felt a tongue start to lick and circle her clit with increasing pressure and speed as the fingers increased their motion.

“Fuck fuck fuck” Ginny thought to herself as she began to feel a warmth growing inside her, she began to fight the urge that was building.

“We are going to make you cum you little slut, whether you want to or not” one of the Death Eaters whispered in her ear “We like it much better when you do”

The Death Eater licking her clit and fingering her started to go even faster, he also slid a second finger into her pussy, filling her more and touching as much as he could. The pressure continued to build but Ginny kept fighting it. She tried to control her breath and focus on something else but was losing the battle and her body continued to be used. As her muscles began to tighten more she finally was forced to let go, her body exploding, her hips bucking and moving as the waves pulsed over her from the release.

“That’s better now isn't it?” Avery asked “Time for the next bit of fun, Liberacorpus” 

Ginny felt herself fall hard to the ground, rough hands grabbed her and moved her onto her knees. Her legs were forced open and she felt hips against her thighs. She felt the tip of a cock begin to enter her and she tried to stand up, she felt the hard hand smack her face again and felt fingers wrap around her throat.

“Oh that won’t do at all”

A cock was forced in her mouth and hands on her shoulders forced her down, she felt herself being split as the cock was rammed deep inside her. No matter what she tried to do she was stuck in place, the cock began to thrust in and out deeper and harder. Her pussy became more wet out of self defense more than pleasure. Hoping that he wouldn’t last long she took a break from fighting to catch her breath, the hand choking her had a strong grip making it hard to breathe.

A new sensation was interrupting her mental break, the tip of a penis was pressing against her anus, she felt it slowly opening her. Her body froze, unable to think or do as the shock of what was happening came over her, then an instant later she felt the entire length shoved inside her ass. Against all her thoughts and feeling her back arched, her breath left her lungs, her body instantly exploding in another orgasm as she felt all her holes being filled at once. She felt herself tighten around the cocks inside her, she felt the one in her pussy begin to throb in response, as she became more slick from the release she could feel it as the Death Eater in her pussy came, filling her with warm semen. Ginny could feel his cock slide out of her and felt a small pang of longing for something to take its place.

The Death Eater in her anus pulled out and began to fuck her now empty pussy, but decided to keep her full by sliding his thumb into her ass. He began to fuck harder and faster, Ginny could feel herself moan and move with him, as if she had lost control of her body entirely. She began to suck in response to the cock in her mouth and felt it get harder. Before she knew it the Death Eater in her mouth started to cum, she felt the white hot load spilling into her mouth and she could taste the salty mixture as it ran down her throat.

As if she had completely lost control she felt herself moving in motion with the cock fucking her from behind, she felt her muscles tightening again and this time gave in much quicker to the waves of pleasure that came with an orgasm. The cock inside her took the queue and the final Death Eater came deep inside her, filling her with even more semen before he too pulled out, leaving her empty at last.

Ginny lay on the ground, completely spent, confused and unable to think properly. She could barely see through half closed eyes, and had only one thought before the inevitable flash of green light…”What if…”


End file.
